Mothers Advice
by Mayumi-Ittoki
Summary: Lloyd had enough of Miyuki babying him and yells at her which hurted her. so there mother tells him something he will never forget


**Once upon a time, In a bounty not to far from Ninjago city.**

**Was a little "dirty" Blonde angry boy sitting in the tub while his pink haird sister scrubbed his hair, and everywhere.**

**"I can take a bath by my self Miyuki!" Lloyd growled harshly while Miyuki only rolled her eyes and smiled.**

**"Fine Lloyd." Miyuki said smiling at her brother leaving him to clean himself.**

**Lloyd sighed at how his sister can be, but he continued the job of cleaning him self.**

* * *

**After Lloyds bath, he wore his green pjs and had his bag of candy, he went to the game room to play some video games with the guys and eat some of his candy on the way. When he opened the door to the game room, he saw the guys playing his favorite game and eating snacks. **

**"Hey gu..." Lloyd was cut off when suddenly chichi and ashton garbbed his hands and kiki his feet while Miyuki fluffed his hair with a hair dryer.**

**The Guys turned to see the show only to laugh at the little boy, Lloyd face heated up when this happen. the girls let go standing up as Miyuki ruffled his hair and took his bag of candy.**

**"Lloyd it passed your bedtime, You cant Play video games and Eat candy now. Its bad for you." Miyuki said softly.**

**Lloyd had widen eyes in anger now because of his sister taking his candy.**

** "_She crossed the line!"_ Lloyd thought angrily.**

** "NOWAY! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! FIRST YOU MAKE ME TAKE A BATH, THEN YOU AND YOUR FRIEND PUFFED MY HAIR UP EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF THE GUYS AND NOW YOUR TAKING "MY" CANDY AND TELLING ME TO GO TO SLEEP!" Yelled Lloyd out of all the anger and embarrassment Miyuki put him throw.**

**Everyone eyes widen even sensei, nya and garmadon came in the room to see the fuming boy yell at his smiling sister.**

**"Lloyd, im only doing this because I.." Miyuki was interrupted by the yelling 10 year old.**

**"YOU SAY YOUR DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME? YOUR DOING IT BECAUSE YOUR GETTING LAUGHS OUT! "_YOUR NOT MY MOM!"_ AND YOU ARENT MY MOM AND YOU WONT EVER BE! I DONT EVEN WANNAB SISTER ANYMORE!" Lloyd Yelled as everyone looked agasp as Miyuki put her had down dropping the candy.**

**"Your right, Im not our mother..But I wanted to give you what i never had..I guess i got it all wrong.." Miyuki said softly as Lloyd eyes widen at how crule the others was looking at him then he looked at his sister how hurt she looked.**

**Lloyd ran out the room and never turned back.**

**Kiki frowned at her best friend. "Miyu.." kiki said softly only for miyuki to leave the room quietly.**

**xxxxx**

**Lloyd layed in his room thinking about how he exploded. **

**"_I forgot about moms death..and how Miyuki was allone all these years..Just like me.."_ Lloyd thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

**In the dream World of Lloyd**

* * *

**Lloyd was standing in the middle of Ninjago park. A woman walked up to him, She almost looked like Miyuki but she had long jet black hair reaching her lower back, shinning Green eyes like Lloyd and a sweet smile. she wore a simple light green sundress and green sandles. **

**"Hey Lloyd, I know you dont know me..But i know you sweetheart." The woman bent down to Lloyd. **

**Lloyd couldnt believe this, The stories Miyuki and his dad always told him.**

**"M..Mom?" Lloyd stuttered as his mother smiled giving Lloyd a heart warming hug, Lloyd hugged back grinning.**

**Lloyd and his Mother Sat on the Park bench as Lloyd told her his adventures with the ninja and uncle, how he met the girls and his sister to the point of what happen that night.**

**Miyuzi frowned. "Lloyd, Miyuki is only treating you like that only because she really does love you, your her baby brother and she is willing to show you things amother can do since im not arounf to show you..." Miyuzi said softly as Lloyd looked down.**

**"I know Mom, But she treats me like a baby ALL the times, its embarrassing." Lloyd crossed his arms angrily as His mother giggled pulling him in a hug which he smiled hugging her back.**

**"Lloyd, ever child is born with a family..even thou it turns out bad at first, there kids need to learn that no matter what were together, Miyuki treats you small because your her new baby brother and wanna treat you better then others sweetie, and you treat her sweetly to." Miyuzi smiled down at her sone as he drift asleep smiling.**

**"I promise mom, ill be nicer to miyuki for now on..Goodnight" Lloyd said sleepily as Miyuzi kissed his head goodnight.**

**"Goodnight Lloyd, have sweet dreams...i love you.." Miyuzi voice said faintly as she disappeared.**

* * *

**real world**

* * *

**Lloyd shot up from out of his bed and sighed, The dream about his mother was true..**

**Lloyd smiled looking at the clock it was 5:49 am, he ran off to his desk with papper, candy and color pencils.**

* * *

**girls are leaving**

* * *

**The Guys was Training with sensei wu while the girls out on there pets ready to go off till a blonde boy in green pjs came running up to the black demon wolf.**

**"BLACKBERRY STOP! MIYUKI WAIT!" Lloyd yelled as miyuki got off Blackberry and looked at her brother.**

**"What is it Lloyd I Got to go to Scho.." Miyuki stoped looking at the boy as he held up a card with what looked like her, there parents, uncle, himself and blackberry.**

**Miyuki took the card and read what was inside. "Were always a family." Miyuki eyes was teary as Lloyd held out a pink lollipop to her.**

**"Im sorry Miyuki, But i cant live without my big sister and my family and freinds with me." Lloyd smiled as Miyuki smiled back Hugging the boy.**

**"And the pink ninja cant make it without the green ninja.." Miyuki said softly as Brother and Sister hugged.**

**Everyone saw the heart warming moment with the siblings and smiled even Garmadon smiled at his kids, He felt a breezer knowing his wife was there smiling at her kids happily and proudly.**

**The End**

Miyuki**: this lesson of the story was how Lloyd was angry about how I babyed him**

**Lloyd: But then i realized she only did it because she loved me. i will never forget this lesson ever.**

**Please review**


End file.
